ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tundrians
Tundrians are beings of great power. They originate from the goddess Wahera and goddess Leilu. Their power relates to the storms, that is why they can manipulate the cold. They are different compared to the other races in more ways than one. They practice the Tundrian magic and the spear techniques, Appearance Tundrians have pale skin and slightly pointed ears, they have jet black hair, bright blue, or light blue silverish eyes. They have horns that resemble a deer. The wealthy sometimes stud their horns with sapphires, diamonds, and star jewels. For females they have their hair long and out, and for males they generally have their hair somewhat long or cut short. Abilities Along with the power to control or summon ice, snow, wind, and lightning, they can also place curses and hexes on objects, for example if something were to have a Tundrian hex on a ring, once you lose it, it you can never find it again, ever. Or if it were to have a Tundrian binding on a ring will ensure it never comes off again, unless they who cast it undo it. They can also send blasts of mystical blue energy at a target. The Royal Agents use ice gloves that can easily subdue a opponent, and if they resist they can pass on a frostbite. Tundrians can survive in extremely cold weather, as well as frostbite. Some Tundrians are born with a "gift", the power to enchant other things have powers. The catch is it you use it to much you can descend into insanity. This is what happened to Prince Nerom, and what almost happened to Yuki Zingli. Some of the gifted objects are the realm crystal, sword of sanctuary, dream gems, and spear of Shinonime. History Like all the races Tundrians started as Myei in Ingloyai and when sent to stabilize the war between oni and dragon transformed into Tundrians,and when Yin left they followed and started their culture and the Tzoli dynasty. Tzoli Dynasty The Royal Queen Velaiea and the the great scientist Avack had discovered the Armastroid, a huge power crystal that could power the city of Myty, the capital. The Tundrian Race had been making strong bonds with the Morcaracalalando, and the two nations had been working together to conquer small human tribes and Oni Settlements. Royal Queen Yakunae was overthrown by her daughter and son in-law due to her conflicting views. Shortly after Yakunae was overthrown, the contrustion Huánghòu Palace was started under orders of Royal Queen Wūzhao, the granddaughter of Yakunae. After nearly a century of Tzoli lineage Royal Queen Ari died with no female heirs to take her place, so Prince Heron's wife Jilacia took the throne, thus starting the Nali dynasty. Nali Dynasty The Morcaracalalndo and Tundrians had grow incredibly close, Quytens' showing up in both Royal Families, with each nation expanding the others empire on behalf of the other. It was this time that The Ningen Empire had grown very powerful, and Emperor Yoroh threatened the Morcaracalando Empire's authority. The humans then attacked the Morcaracalalando capital of Ashyateata, and the Tundrians agreed to help their Morcaracalalando allies, and pushed The humans back to ito and destroyed the city, presumably killing Yoroh. Queen Suyiki would die to Yoroh's army and her disowned daughter returned to reclaim her throne. Shinli Dynasty Following the collapse of the Ningen Empire the families of presige that ruled in Yoroh's empire became clans and began to have petty wars with eachother. It was at this time that the Morcaracalalando had began to expand their empire, and sought to rule the human clans, which had began to marry into the powerful Oni and Dragon families that had come to the realm prior. The Tundrians had agreed to conquer and rule the humans on behalf of the Czardom. They used the tactic of dividing the clans and allies, in order to destroy them. And for the most part, it worked. Until Royal Queen Miraah Shinli was killed by the famed Isao Megano-Hu-Fung, the leader of the Hu-Fung Clan. Her son, Nerom had gone insane and murdered the rest of the Royal Family, then killed himself. This inccedent became known as 'The Shinli Massacre', and the only survivor was Prince Yue, so his wife, Jeroa became the next Royal Queen... Arli Dynasty The Tundrian Oppression had been lifted from the humans, But a new oppression had struck the Tundrian Queendom. The Royal Queen Jeroa was a Quyten, but did not have the latter's abilities to be immortal, but she did have Morcaracalalando Magic, and she used it to strike fear into her people and make everyone bow, including her husband (who is the reason she is Queen anyway.) Any help that the Shinli Dynasty gave to help the people was gone. So it was natural for the people to revolt. They broke into the palace and killed her and Yue. They elected a new Queen that would start the Shuli dynasty, but diminished most of the power the Royal Queen previously had and gave that power to a new Senate. Shuli Dynasty This was a time of corruption in the Empire, the Senate grew powerful, and unhinged. The Royal family themselves lost all their political power, but when the Czar Jining of the Morcaracalalando Empire hosted the sorry-we-took-over-your-countries party they went, only to be attacked, killed and have Myty stormed by the Medleonian Empire. This made the Senate the absolute rulers of the country. Their power was short lasted as, a family of warriors fought off the invasion of Medleonian forces, the people wanted them to be the new Royal Family, and the Senate abided. This was the Quili Dynasty. Quili Dynasty this was the longest running dynasty in Tundrian history, with warrior Queens like Pheries, and Shinonime. The Great War dwindled the resources of the Queendom, and without the support of their long-time allies the Morcaracalalando they felt vulnerable. However, as the several century long war subsided the Queens lost their suspicion in anyone really, the Senate began to overpower and instate their influence over the Royalty again. This influence took root in the mind of young Royal Queen Tundra, daughter of Royal Queen Hirisai. Tundra's brother Tiberius ruled as King Regent because Tundra did not want to marry. One of Tundra's orders was that all Tundrian users of magic and all The gifted were to be executed. The people saw how the senate were influencing Tundra and sought to over throw the senate. However the Royal Family defended the Senate, and since Tundra had no heirs to take her place... They attempted to kill her and her brother, though the people thought they killed them successfully. However the two siblings got away and plotted their return to power. The people also killed the Senate members and established the Daili Dynasty Daili Dynasty The Daili brought many new changes to the government, as for the last 400 years they were run by the Senate but now they were ruled by absolute monarchs again. The Daili Dynasty also re-established the Tundrian Warlocks, which were disbanded by Royal Queen Tundra when she had every gifted executed. They also added firearms, planes, submarines, and other warcraft to the military, and also created a bond with Medleonia, After the Medleonian Revolution and the collapse of the Medleonian Empire. However, the Tundrians were again threatened Imperial Ninjago(currently the Democratic Republic of Ninjago) and it ended with the Tundrian Queendom moving to a part of southern Imperial Ninjago while the humans would get Treehorn forest. It was naturally warm in this new place and since Tundrians can't survive in hot weather they use the power of the Armastroid to make it an eternal wintery blizzard. They move the capital to Lalatie and Myty simply became a city. They had several quarrels with the Royal Republic of Morcaracalalando after the Morcaracalalando instated a republic, and The Democratic Theocracy of Elven, but those all ended without a drop of blood. Many centuries after this occurrence The Royal Queen Morheen and Crown Princess Yesubai had been apprehended by Tundra and Tiberius as part of Emperor Garmadon's and the SOG's 'grand scheme' to rule Ninjago and become Phoenix Emperor(ruler of the known world.) However, Morheen was reinstated after that fiasco. Shortly after this the Daili Agents had attempted a coup, but failed. In OoTs(Out of the Shadows) the Ninja visit the capital Lalatie and the Daili successfully committed another coup and killed Royal Queen Morheen while her daughter, Yesubai escaped with the Ninja. With the absence of the Royal Family the Daili Chamberlain ruled the Queendom. Shortly after the Chamberlain gained power, he was killed by Santox on the orders of the evil Shadow Weaver. The Chamberlain's close friend, Empress Consort Kaylah of Ninjago City took his place. After Shadow Weaver was defeated, Kaylah, on behalf of the entire Daili Agency pledged their allegiance to Royal Queen Yesubai... Culture The Tundrians are one of the few races to tolerate the Six Arts and in fact, most Tundrian schools teach it. Tundrian children are tought brutal discipline from a early age. The social hierarchy of the Tundrian Queendom goes accordingly: The Royal Queen, The Royal Family, Aristocrats & Magistrate's, Middle Class Citizens, and Commoners. The Aristocrats & Magistrate's live in furnished walled mansions, the middle class citizens live in small, two room houses with jobs to provide for themselves. The commoners live in small shacks with limited food, dirty, bug infested streets. The Royal Family live in the Lalatie palace with its winding halls, and many towers. The peasants dislike the Aristocrats because their ruled by them when they claim to be their friends. The Tundrian Queendom is the only country to have a secure trading route with the Ice island, because they have the power to move the Ice blocking them from the southern island. Tundria is by far a matriach, and it is uncommon for the female to take her husband's surname following marriage. Instead it is more common to abreveate their surnames (i.e: Maili-Shili). In addition, all surnames end with 'li', this is due to 'li' being Tundrian for 'family', so 'Shuli' means "Shu Family', in Tundrian. The Tundrian Race worships many goddesses, the main ones being Wahera, Leilu, and Teihennei. To destroy or vandalize a temple to one of these goddesses is treated as the ultimate act of treason. Category:Factions Category:Fan-Created Factions Category:YocaiEmperor Universe Category:Races